Etherlam Firedrake
Biography Escaping the Underdark had been no easy feat for Etherlam, disgusted by the way his kin had treated anything that was not of their own race, as well despising every spider he had to bow his head too and especially their Goddess Loth. The escape nearly cost him his life, he had been chased for days through the twisting tunnels, having killed one of his sisters and almost taking the life of his mother, she had proven to much though, but the young assassin vowed he would become stronger then return to finish the rest of his wretched family. Following his escape Ether had spent many years upon the surface world, perfecting his skills as an Assassin, and bettering his abilities with Shadow magic, using it to hide in the open, even in daylight he could blend in with the shadows. It was at this time the drow had been beaten and captured by a cult, their leader wishing to merge himself with the soul of an ancient spirit. Etherlam had been placed in a circle with two other people, one by one they had their throats slit open while the members chanted the words to the spell, the drow was last. Just as he felt the life leaving him, the dirt against his face he suddenly awoke, the cut on his neck gone as if the ebony flesh had never been touched before, bodies lay around him, the other innocents that had been with him and those of the cult. Later that night the assassin realized their ritaul had gone wrong, the spirit instead fusing with Etherlam and keeping him from dying that night. And the ancient being explained it was a Flame Warden in life and with the two together, gave the dark elf powers over fire but a strong weakness to enchanted water as the price. After another decade of a life of wandering from one town to the next, Etherlam was moving on from his last place of work and moving through a forest the villagers had rumored were haunted a beautiful enchantress. The drow though did not take to heart such stories, but this is one instance he should have listened. While making his way through she appeared to him and but she did not enchant or strike him down, instead the beautiful woman took him and sheltered him for the night in her room, as well as sharing in each others pleasures for the night. The next morning however was not so pleasant, the Enchantress did not haunt the woods, she was married to a sorcerer, a powerful one and when the powerful mage found them in the martial bed he started blasting nasty spells at the assassin as he evaded them and slid out the window only to be struck by one of the curses upon thinking he had escaped, the drow's appearance now changed, physically he had grown a pair of pitch black cat ears and a slender serpentine like tail along with fangs replacing his canine teeth, while mentally his instincts were more feral and primal, like that of an animal, able to enjoy the taste of blood. After a few long months of his new appearance, the assassin had learned to use the curse to his advantage, using the cat like features to make his skill as an assassin better, becoming more agile and balance, even quieter when he stalked his prey and soon the time came where he really put the new abilities to the test, people spoke of a blood lord terrorizing the region, taking people from their homes and killing them to add to his strength. There was a large reward for whoever stopped him. The drow was all to eager to prove himself much stronger, it had been a while since he faced someone as powerful like this. Upon the end of the fight the drow pulled from the neck of the dead warlock his amulet, it was a crimson stone, perfectly carved into a small oval, a blood stone, he remembered from the books he studied back in the Underdark. There was something sinister about this one, the Flame Warden could sense inside, it had a powerful creature trapped inside, a demon blood lord is what gave this now dead wizard his powers. Keeping the stone and not even bothering to return for his reward from the villagers Etherlam travelled far until coming across one who could do for him what he desired most, two signature weapons to match his skills, from the blood stone and essence of the Flame Warden Ether had two scrimitars crafted, they were twins except for the hilts, one black as midnight the other white as snow, sharing the names from those which they were made from. Appearance Etherlam is a drow but has pitch black cat ears and a tail along with fangs where his canine teeth should be. Mostly wears a black coat kept open as his daily wardrobe. Weapons Two signature scimitars, Fiamma and Sanguin An array of knives and daggers hidden along his person Throwing axes Miniature cross bows Personalitiy Traits Etherlam can be very serious but around those he is comfortable with he will show his true personality, usually very cocky, sarcastic but can be easily angered if provoked and is always eager to fight whether he gets involved or starts it. Protective over friends and allies. But if his dark magic mixes with him through use of his blood magic it sends him over the edge of sanity, making him very insane and become a whole new person. Abilities Utility use of dark magic: to meld or blend into the shadows, mostly known as Shadow Step. Fire magic: Can conjure and manipulate fire without it hurting him in the process, but makes him very vulnerable to magically conjured or enchanted water. Blood magic: Able to cut his flesh and control his own blood, to shape and harden it into any type weapon or device and even harden it inside his own body like an armor Relationships(Friends/Enemies) Roleplay Chapters Category:Royal Court